1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spill-resistant battery cover and manifold or vent cover.
2. Related Art
Exemplary lead acid or other flooded batteries may include a number of lead or lead alloy plates submersed in an aqueous electrolyte (e.g., aqueous sulfuric acid). During a charging and/or a discharging stage of using an exemplary lead acid or other flooded battery, gases may be produced and, in exemplary unsealed lead acid batteries, these gases may need to be vented to an external environment to prevent dangerous conditions (e.g., explosive build up of pressure and/or flammable conditions). Further, various exemplary lead acid batteries and flooded batteries would benefit from covers that allow venting of gasses but prevent or suitably delay leakage of electrolyte that comes into contact with the cover (e.g., during a rollover). Additionally, in various exemplary lead acid or other flooded batteries, the aqueous electrolyte may periodically need to be replenished as the electrolyte and/or water is lost to the above-outlined gassing effect. As such, various exemplary unsealed lead acid or other flooded batteries could benefit from covers that, in addition to allowing proper venting of the gases produced during the charging and/or discharging of the battery, allow electrolyte and/or water to be added to the battery to replace electrolyte and/or water that has been lost to a gassing effect.